


everyone can tell that you're poisoning the well

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, demonic possession kind of, drabble of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: and I was sent to warn you the devil's right beside you





	everyone can tell that you're poisoning the well

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble I needed to get out concerning Roman's loss at GRR. enjoy and comment and let me know what you think!

Finn had been floating around him for some time now. It started out innocently enough, he’d become good friends with Seth and Dean and he’d been tagging along to their outings and joining them on car rides to different arenas.

  
But Roman noticed the not so innocent side of Finn one night, after some match Roman doesn’t remember, but knows he got a hell of a beat down in. He’d got back to the locker room limping a little, and he’d seen Finn’s eyes turn black. He’d stared, stared at those black eyes until they’d slipped back to blue, and Finn snapped out of whatever he was in, and ran towards him to make sure he was okay.

  
Roman had thought about it for a while, couldn't get the image of Finn and those black eyes out of his head. He knew what it was. The demon. But Roman never really thought of it as real, not until then. Not until he started watching.

  
And when he started watching, Roman started noticing more and more. Started noticing Finn flirting with him. Except, Roman noticed it as two entirely different people flirting with him. Sometimes, most of the time, Finn would flirt shyly. Just soft touches that lingered a little too long, the fluttering of eyelashes and soft biting of lips. And then sometimes, sometimes it was cranked up to the extreme. Sometimes it was shameless lustful looks, bottom lip tugged hard between his teeth, a body rubbing up against his when space allowed them not to he touching. Those times, Finn’s eyes were always black.

  
But what Roman notices most, is Finn’s increasing unhappiness with Brock Lesnar. Every time Roman goes out there, to give a promo on his own because the bastard hadn’t bothered to turn up to work, when he got back Finn would be waiting. Sometimes with blue eyes and sometimes with black, but always, always ready to spit venom about how it wasn't fair, how Roman was so much better than this, if they'd just let him.

  
Roman appreciated it, he did, but sometimes it scared him. The intense look from those black eyes, sometimes Roman could almost feel them inside him. Like something was inside of him, trying to reach out and connect the two of them.

  
It spurs him on, whatever it is, whether it's himself or Finn that's getting to him, it spurs him on. He feels it when his face is covered in blood at wrestlemania, he feels it scream at him to get up, to claw his way back and fight.

  
It's what sends him through that cage at full speed, breaking the walls right off. It's what powers him backstage to find Finn, standing waiting for him in the locker room, eyes black, one a little swollen from his match with Seth, The Miz and Joe, but black nonetheless. Waiting for him. It's what drives Roman forward, pushing Finn into the lockers and kissing him heavily.

  
He feels it, that thing inside of him, he can feel it in his chest and in his throat, can feel it connecting with Finn, feels a rush, like he's taking a long intake of breath that he can't stop.

  
And then he sees it. Red, all around him. He's panting, can hear it loud in his ears, blood pumping, he can see Finn doing the same, smirking, eyes still dark. Every sound in the room is heightened, like he can hear the dust on the floor being moved.

  
Finn smirks up at him, teeth tugging his lip between his teeth. Pointed teeth.

  
And then he speaks, in a voice Roman’s never heard before. Low, deadly low, rumbling and animalistic. Demonic.

  
“Welcome home, Roman.” 


End file.
